The Choice
by Captain-Doctor
Summary: Brennan seeks the advice of Cam and Angela when she realises how hurt she is by Booth and Hannah's relationship. Missing scene between eipsodes 3 and 4.


_Hey all! This is just a one shot I have been wanting to write for a while but was not sure where it would fit in. But after episode 4 (love!) it fits between 3 and 4 I think. So here we go! For those that were following "The Beginning in the Middle" I had to put it on hiatus because I think it worked as it was. I may do a follow up though. _

She looked back at him with one last smile before closing the door and letting her shoulders sag just a bit and feel a little of the pain she was trying to keep tightly bottled inside. They were good together. Hannah and Booth were happy, and Hannah cared about him. Brennan could see the genuine feelings between the two and that made it even harder to deal with. But that did not make it hurt any less. Before she got into the elevator Brennan pulled her phone out and dialed Angela.

"Sweetie what's up?" Angela asked.

"Have you and Cam left yet?" Brennan asked.

"No we are just about to drive out. What's wrong?" Angela asked sounding worried.

"Nothing, but..." she hesitated slightly "do you think you and Cam could meet me at my place? I can make us some food. Tell Cam to bring Michelle if she is worried about her."

"Just a second sweetie." Brennan could hear Angela and Cam talking quietly to each other. Angela knew that something was wrong, and only took a second to convince Cam to call Michelle and reorganise her evening.

"Sweetie, Cam is calling Michelle to tell her she'll be late. I'm just about to call Jack. We'll be at your place in 20 minutes ok."

"Thanks Ange." Brennan said quietly.

"No problem sweetie. Drive carefully ok?"

It was 30 minutes later when Cam and Angela turned up and Brennan's front door. She ushered them in silently then directed them to the kitchen where she had thrown some pasta and salad together at the last minute. She started rambling about the food and wine before Angela finally cut her off.

"Sweetie stop." Angela said coming to stand in front of her. "What's going on?"

Brennan looked down at the floor, unsure how to respond. This was not her. She did not fall apart over a man, or let her emotions control her, but tonight had been too much. Seeing them so happy had pushed her over the edge.

"The other week when we were in the diner, just after we all came back, you asked me if I was happy about Booth and Hannah." Brennan said trying to find the right way to say it without seeming bitter or mean. "I think I may have over estimated my acceptance to the situation." Brennan said finally allowing herself to cry. It wasn't the heart wrenching sobs of someone with a broken heart, but the quiet understated tears that were typically Brennan. Angela knew right away what her best friend was feeling and moved to hug her. Brennan went willingly, showing both her and Cam to just how upset there friend was.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok. We're here." Angela said holding her friend tightly. Angela and Cam moved Brennan into the living room and sat down on the sofa, giving Brennan the time she needed to compose herself. It was a few minutes and a couple of mouthfuls of wine later that she finally looked at her friends.

"I'm sorry this is completely inappropriate. I shouldn't have made you come over..."

"Stop, Brennan, it's ok." Cam said offering her a comforting hand. "This is why we're here."

"I was wondering when you would talk to me." Angela admitted. "Sweetie, even if it is just to us, you have to open up sometimes. It hurts too much to keep everything bottled up. Even for someone as good at it as you are."

"It's completely irrational!" Brennan said jumping up. "I should be happy for him, I shouldn't feel like this. If I was a good friend I would be happy he's found someone to love him. But I don't. Why? Why do I feel like this?" Cam and Angela shared a look before Cam decided to finally say what she had been wanting to say to Brennan for three years.

"Because you love him Brennan." Cam said softly. Brennan looked her in the eye, unsure what to say. "I think it is time for a little honesty now. You are in love with Booth, and you have been for a while now. That is why you are feeling like this."

"I'm not..."

"Sweetie, please. If you finish that sentence, we're leaving. We can only help you if you are honest with us. All my jokes and comments over the years aside, this is your heart we are talking about now. Time to come clean."

"I thought we were talking about me being in love with Booth, not the functions of my heart." Brennan said with slight confusion.

"I think we can say they are the same thing in this situation sweetie." Angela said taking a mouthful of wine.

"Ah metaphorical heart." Brennan said understanding. "I don't know what to do Ange." The tone of her voice was enough to alert Angela to how serious she was. Angela couldn't help but feel for her friend. The nearly two years she was without Hodgins was hard enough, she had no idea how much pain Brennan was in.

"He's happy. I should be happy for him. I was the one who said no. I have no right to feel like this."

"Brennan, you have every right to feel like this. You've always had Booth to yourself for lack of a better term. Even though you were never together romantically, you and him were essentially a couple. I think maybe Hannah is finally showing you what it is going to be like if you don't go after him." Cam said in her most sincere tone.

"I can't do anything now. They are cohabitants and she...she loves him." Brennan barely managed to say.

"It's never too late Bren." Angela chimed in. "Look at me and Hodgins. And in another way Cam and Michelle. If something is meant to be it will be. No talking of fate, destiny, anything like that. Things that are meant to happen, will happen."

"What if...what if Hannah and Booth were meant to happen?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe they were meant to happen. But it does not mean they are meant to be forever. Sweetie can I be honest with you?"

"I would accept or expect nothing less." Brennan said sitting up straighter.

"Maybe Booth needs Hannah right now." Brennan looked like she had been slapped. "Hear me out sweetie. He loves you. He put himself on the line, and no matter how noble your intentions were, you broke his heart. He might need a little distance to finish healing."

"We were apart for 7 months, how much more distance could I give him?" Brennan asked.

"True. But you never discussed what was happening after what was meant to be the year. For all intents and purposes he had to prepare himself for the fact that you were not going to be a couple. And that meant that you could not be the way you were anymore." Cam explained to her gently.

"I want things to go back to the way they were." Brennan said almost sounding like a child.

"Sorry sweetie but it doesn't work like that."

"Then how does it work? I find that I can not formulate a solution to this."

"You have two options. You learn to deal with Hannah and Booth. You be his friend but you have to accept that you aren't Booth's number 1 anymore."

"Or?" Brennan asked.

"You tell Booth how you feel. You let him make the decision."

"Neither of those options are without risk. If I accept Booth and Hannah I may never have my chance. If I tell him he could resent me for finally realising what he has known this whole time when he is finally happy with someone else. I may drive him away for good."

"Love is never risk free Brennan." Cam said quietly.

The three continued to talk for another hour or two before she finally told her friends she needed to do some thinking and wished them a good night.

Brennan got ready for bed and was laying with her journal trying to empty her head by putting her thoughts on paper. It was a habit she'd got into in her first foster home and found she liked the tradition now. She read back over her words before dropping the book to her side. She turned and her gaze fell on the photo of her and Booth she had on her nightstand from Hodgins' birthday drinks two years before. He'd pulled her close in a comical hug and pressed his cheek to hers. Angela had captured the image perfectly and as she looked at the photo it all became clear.

She knew what she had to do.


End file.
